


Best Friends Forever

by Frozen_werido



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pietro Maximoff - Fandom, Quicksilver - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_werido/pseuds/Frozen_werido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little different from the fan fictions I have seen so I thought I would try my hand at my own, its kinda AU where you start of as a kid and Pietro and Wanda have come to you hellish orphanage. I worte this chapter/introduction because I wanted Pietro and the reader to have a real reason for bonding together.</p><p>Triggers - In this chapter serious child abuse, I’m serious I’m giving you this warning as it gets rather dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever

‘Role call’ Mistress K shrieked throughout the orphanage as you all raced to the main room got down knees in front of your caregiver and waited whist she counted your heads and of course one was missing, you knew it was the new kid Pietro he was always late you cursed him under your breath knowing this was going to end in a punishment for all of you. You could hear him staggering in the door out of breath Mistress K walked over to him and slapped across the back of the head for being late once again, ‘It’s as if you do it on purpose you little brat’ she spat. Pietro joined the line up on his knees beside his sister and you he grabbed her hand waiting for Mistress K to recount. Once finished she loomed over all of you with a creepy smile ‘I have something exciting to tell you kids, we have a new care worker joining us all the way from America isn’t that great’ her smile didn’t meet her eyes now you knew what was going on many care workers had come and gone they didn’t stay long Mistress K would have some of the older kids torture them til they quit, making her seem like a saint for staying so long and getting even more money for looking after all of you.

‘Miss Walker would you like to introduce yourself to everyone’ coming around the corner was Miss Walker she seemed like a kid, couldn't be much older than some of the ones here but had an authority about her and you could tell that the older kids may have a their work cut out for them especially the boys she was very pretty from the glimpse you caught, you looked up at her again she was definitely pretty she looked like a princess only in comfortable clothes, sensible shoes and her hair scraped back into a tight bun. She introduced herself in Russian perfect Russian and then a not so perfect German and Austrian before Mistress K explained to her that she had taught you all fluent Russian (more like she spoke Russian and punished you until you got it right with help from the others).

Miss Walker Began speaking again, ‘I can’t wait to work with all of you and provide the care you need’ just Russian this time, with a genuine smile on her face and were beginning to feel comfortable just before Mistress K smacked you for being caught taking your eyes on the ground. Miss Walker gasped before Mistress K clarified that physical discipline was needed to keep such delinquents in reminder of their position kicking you forcefully to the ground with her heeled boot, you knew better than to get up and just stayed down until she moved on keeping your eyes shut tight to stop the tears from falling. You felt a hand snake round yours it had to be Pietro you squeezed tight not wanting to let go until Mistress K grabbed you both by the ears pulled you both off the ground telling Miss Walker she was going to have a ‘little talk’ with you too and to keep an eye on the rest of them, whilst winking at the older kids, they knew what to do.

‘You too like fucks are going spend some quality time together as you clearly don’t want to take your hands of each other’ she noticed you both still grabbing each other’s hands and you were dragged down the hall way she grabbed her keys and opened the door next to her office you and pietro both looked up it was a narrow walk in wardrobe no lighting, with nails and broken glass sticking out of the walls and roof she threw you both and told you both to enjoy yourself closing the door and locking it behind her.  
You started wailing, feeling the nails poke you in the back Pietro started leaning back against his side of the wall the pain etched on his face and you started to cry more knowing that he was doing it for your benefit, ‘I can take it’ he whispered ‘four years older than you after all’ he smiled. You began to wipe away your tears just about making out his facial expressions in the dark. ‘Why does she treat you so bad’ he asked ‘she treats us all like crap’ you muttered looking down at the ground seeing cockroaches and woodlice crawling over your bare feet making you gasp and squirm cruelly reminding you of the nails that were in place making you yelp. Pietro grabbed your hands and pulled you away from the wall, ‘Stop’ he whispered ‘and tell me why she picks on you the most’ you let out a sigh ‘I have been here since I was four, in my first week here she doted on me as she does with the cute little ones, she let me sleep in her bed one night, only being four I thought I would say thank you by giving her a haircut, biggest mistake of my life I cut her long hair up to above her ears and ever since then she hasn’t forgiven me, it’s been four years and I’m still being beaten for something I did back then. Pietro’s eyes grew looking back at you in sympathy but a little giggle hidden behind his eyes, ‘it’s not funny’ you exclaimed, Mistress K must have heard you and you could hear her shouting curses and throwing something at the wall making you both jump and stay frozen for about a minute fearing something worse than this if you both made her even madder. Pietro whispered again breaking the silence ’if it was anywhere else, it would be hilarious’ you smiled at that for the first time in a long time. Hours passed you both talked about you parents and how you ended up here, Pietro telling you of the harrowing story about he and Wanda lost their parents, under that rubble with her for all that time waiting for a bomb to go off from some American guy, you weren’t really paying much attention, you were kinda shocked how they managed for so long. Sokovia was a big bombing target, but with the orphanage being out in the middle of nowhere blocked by the trees and ruffage you hadn’t seen much of the violence but knew most of the kids were here as a result of it, you couldn’t help but think to yourself that maybe they would be better off dead rather than being here, your train of thought had taken a dark turn Pietro could tell so stayed silent letting you muse over everything. Not knowing how long time had passed you were beginning to get really hungry and tired you had been in here for most of the day.

There was a timid knock on the door it was Miss Walker she was whispering at you and Pietro to respond if you were in there, Pietro started whispering back saying they were both in there and both hurt ‘Im trying to get Mistress K to let you out guys but she’s not budging, whats it like in there?’ she questioned making you uncomfortable so Pietro answered once again ‘there are nails and shards of glass sticking out of the walls and its pitch black we can barely see anything never mind the walls and I umm I have a piece of glass stuck in my back’ both you and Miss Walker gasped ‘I didn’t want you to worry’ he whispered. You started pleading with Pietro to turn around so you could get it out but he replied ‘it’s so narrow in here that if I move it could tear my skin even more’ you started fearing for him your breath quickened as you began to panic. You heard Miss Walker talking from outside ‘you need to calm down ok, panicking is going to do nothing to help Pietro, now Pietro how deep is it stuck?’ ‘Not to deep’ he replied ‘it’s barely in there’. Miss Walker sighed with relief ‘I have an idea y/n why don’t you reach round like you are giving Pietro and hug and pull it out, but first it would be a good idea to rip a bit of you dress and hold it against his cut when you take the shard out’ after some careful shuffling to avoid further damage you were finally able to reach the shard, slitting your own hand in the process, as you pulled it out It really wasn’t that deep at all after a good 15 minutes of holding the rag against his wound it seemed to have stopped bleeding so profusely, Miss Walker said she had to go but for Pietro not to move at all in case it splits his skin again, more hours past and it was silent outside, everyone must have went to bed that meant you were going to be here until morning, you couldn’t cry anymore so wrapped your pinky around Pietro’s ‘promise me we will be friends forever’ you said in a hushed tone in case Mistress K was still awake, Pietro smirked at the childish thought wondering how you were able to hang on to any immaturity after you treatment but indulged you anyway tightening his pinky and whispering ‘forever’.

Morning finally came around and Mistress K came up to the door letting you out, the light blinding you as it opened, ‘hope you had a nice time in there kiddos’ she sneered go see Miss Walker in the kitchen and get cleaned up before breakfast if you behave I will consider letting you have a nap before your chores. The two of you scuttled of the kitchen quickly meeting Miss Walker who got the bottle of disinfectant and started cleaning up the wounds the best she could to avoid infection after she seemed confident that they were clean she bandaged you both up where needed paying special care to Pietro’s back and then accompanied you both to the dining hall with the pot of porridge that was nearly as big as her put she managed it no problem. Pietro went to sit with his sister and dragged you along with him his sister scared you a little she had a dark look in your eyes but Pietro insisted that you would both get along and so joined her for breakfast, many days past and you had grown closer to the twins and things were getting a little easier since Miss walker always kept a special eye on you and Pietro after the horrifying treatment you both received on the first day, you weren’t kicked about anymore the odd smack here and there from Mistress K but that was nothing, a bit of a break for you really until after the first week Miss Walker announced that she was leaving, your heart broke into pieces, you knew it was going to happen eventually but not this quick Mistress K couldn’t get rid of her soon enough and was so happy that she was gone she sent you all the to dorm without supper, you Pietro and Wanda hugged each other before sleeping knowing that tomorrow morning everything was going to go back to the way things were.

The next morning came early to the noise of shouty of men, American sounding. They were shouting at Mistress K looking for the you and the rest of the kids, everyone in the dorm began to panic and 5 of the kids bolted for fear of being taken Pietro and Wanda included they were taking you along with them but at that the door burst in and you were grabbed before you made it out the window the American reported into his radio that some kids escaped and you screamed and shouted to the twins to hide cause they were going to come after them, they head for the woods and you smiled knowing these kidnappers were never going to find them in there.

It turns of Miss Walker was a undercover journalist or something from America and she was exposing the worse kept orphanages with a hidden camera, with you and Pietro’s stint in the torture chamber the Americans believed they needed to intervene immediately and rehome the children.

That was thirteen years ago and the last time you saw you best friend forever Pietro Maximoff.


End file.
